Let me live
by Hezaa-The-Dark
Summary: Roxis is being pursued by a spirit. A creature undoubtedly trying to KILL HIM! He, the only one to see at first, must convince his class mates before it's to late. Before they are put in danger as well. Before he, among others, dies. based on The Unborn
1. Why me?

A/N: Okay so here it is a "The Unborn" Mana Khemia crossover. I haven't seen the movie, but I liked the basic idea, so here it is Mana Khemia style. Rated M for Violence, language and just plain creepy shit. Thoughts are italicized and sound effects italicized and bold. only Authors notes are underlined.

**_Clack-clack-clack _**

Her mary-janes tapped against Melaine's tile floor."Br~other," she called. "Come out and play brother"Sweat drenched his face, his breathing heavy and labored. He could feel those pale blue soulless eyes boring holes in his back, even through the desk."I know you're there, brother." _Oh shit!_ Every sound began to echo, his pulse rate becoming a steady African drum and his pursuer's voice one of a deep mature evil. "...I can smell your fe~ar"  
_**  
clack-clack-KLUNK**_

--

Roxis glanced at the clock ticking away steadily. His final written exam finished,  
he waited only on the bell. He wouldn't be so anxious to leave, but that morning had been hell! He had fallen asleep studying and almost missed the bell for class, and in turn he didn't have the time to properly get ready. And there was the other problem; he was sitting next to the worst possible candidate: Vayne Aurelius.

**_ Brrrrrrrrrrring!_** That heavenly sound.

"Huh? Wah! Oh! C-class dismissed!" Dior was just a beat to late in waking up. Half the class was already gone. Roxis left as swiftly as possible, despite Vayne's tires to catch his attention._ Why the hell won't he leave me alone?!_ he grumbled in the back of his mind.

"Roxis!" such was a persistent classmate. "Quick question, what's with the blue"_ What?_

"Excuse me?"

"Your left eye, it's blue..." Vayne seemed utterly confused, and with good reason.  
Roxis had always had two tan eyes; the sudden change to blue was hard not to notice.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!" he stormed off without another word.

Without second thought Roxis went to his dorm room. His objective: find the fucking color contact lens. He spent maybe an hour digging around. Under the bed, nothing. On his desk, nope. The only thing he did manage to find was his newly adopted pet cat, Chuu.

"Hey little buddy," he picked up Chuu and sat on the bed, placing the kitten on his lap. Chuu purred joyously as Roxis pet him. "You don't happen to know where my contact went do you?" Chuu jumped off his lap and batted at a small item. It wasn't untill he began to eat it Roxis realized, "My Contact!" Chuu looked up and swallowed. "Chuu..." his cat ate his last hope for masking his abnormality.

Chuu meowed, following Roxis into the bathroom. Roxis looked in the mirror, his blue eye sticking out behind his glasses. An abnormality; he never wanted to be different, always trying to fit in. Now a six-to-eight weeks till normality would come in that promised little brown box."Why the hell me!? Why the hell now"

--

A/N: Find out what happens next chapter (yeah, I have nothing to say)


	2. the past

**A/N: FLASH BACK TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rated mature for language violence blood and gore and just plain creepy shit!**

--**  
**

"Mum?" Roxis tugged on his mother's skirt looking up innocently enough.

"Oh, god what do you want?" Typical...she had a hangover. Roxis wasn't deterred.

"Why are my eyes two different colors?"

"God!"

"Mummy?"

"You are such a nuisance!"

"Annelise!" Roxis's dad entered the room, "He's but a child!" Terquin could very well have a hangover himself but he'd stick up for his son nonetheless. "Come now Roxis," He followed his father obediently and asked him a few questions as well.

"Why does Mum hate me?" He was but ten years old but still had the natural curiosity of a three year old.

"She just had a little much to drink last night," He scruffed the hair on Roxis' head, very well knowing he hated it. "Now what was it you asked your mother?"

Roxis sighed and asked his father."Why do I have one blue eye and one brown eye?" his father sat down sighing, his cheerful mood vanished.

"It's a long story involving your...sister..." Terquin refused to avert his gaze from the ground.

"B-but I don't have a sister......"

"You--you would of..." This subject Terquin wasn't very comfortable with, "She died before either of you were born...she died in the womb..."

"Is it normal?" Terquin looked up, "My eyes, is it normal for them to be two different colors?" His father's head dropped back down.

"Not even in twins. It's uncommon no matter what..." Roxis didn't like the idea of being abnormal, no matter how much his parents told him uniqueness was what kept each person their own, he wanted to be normal. Always to be normal. He spent time doing as he could to change his appearance and act normal but it never worked, he was still labeled as the weirdo rich kid even with out his eye color mismatch.

--

"Ugh!" Roxis gazed into the bathroom mirror pulling upon the bottom eyelid to his blue eye. "This is shit!" Chuu mewed once, more of a growl really, and darted off under his bed.

"Come now. It can't be that bad...." The voice of a young child, a girl to be more specific, called from behind. "At least you have a life..." Roxis jumped back around, no one was behind him, no one was in his room, nor his bathroom. The voice continued to speak none the less. "Of course if I have my was that won't be for lo~ng. Heh he!" a child's giggle, then a child herself appearing. A young girl stood in the doorway to his room. She seemed more translucent than solid. A braid of blond hair sat upon her left shoulder and something in her eyes wasn't quite right. They were an icy pale blue but pupilless, like eyes of the dead they pierced your spirit...but they weren't solid enough to be the dead's eyes....but more like Death's itself'. "Now, now. Don't fuss! It will take but a moment!"

----

**A/N: Ha ha! clif hanger! XP yup i suck that much! Oh and I was watching Marry Poppins while typing this how aproperate eh XD**


	3. Brother?

**A/N: Okay so I left you hanging last time so now we get to see what will happen to Roxis 3. Rated Mature for Violence, Strong Language, And Just Plain Creepy Shit!**

----  
Roxis backed up, eyes widened, he was horrified. "Holy Sh--" He stumbled to utter the phrase, his breathing becoming short and choppy. The room froze over as she stepped inside, an innocent smirk resting on her face. The temperature drop caught Roxis off guard, for only a moment he flinched losing eye contact with the girl. It wasn't until his eyes opened again he realized how much of a mistake that was.

She stood above him looking down upon his pale face, fallen from his flinch he looked up almost submissively. "Now. Now. Now. I told you not to fuss!" She closed her icy blue eyes pouting and wagged her finger back and forth. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! I suppose i have no choice but t---" She was stopped their.

Roxis thrusted his forearm through her side disrupting the image.

** "HOW RUDE!"** she screeched as she dissipated. Once she had completely gone the temperature in the room lightened dramatically.

"What the fuck?!" Roxis studdered still half out of it. Chuu darted to his side and mewed hastily as if to ask how he was. Roxis patted his head in response "I'm fine Chuu...." his voice trailed off.

Roxis stood back up leaving the kitten on the bathroom floor. He looked again to the mirror now with frost melting off streaking the glass. His figure was deformed in the reflection

"Brother?" he murmured, briefly tapping the cheek under his left eye, the unsightly indigo mark upon his face. "No!" he whispered "I'm just tired, a hallucination that's all!"

--

"Mrow~" Chuu called jumping on Roxis' stomach to wake him as he did every weekend. Roxis groaned, sitting up and rubbed the back of his head.

Yawning, he mumbled to himself, "God..." he paused only to stretch, "Was it all just a bad dream?" As he always did in the morning he left right for the bathroom and, as he brushed his hair out he noticed his contact dish was empty, and his blue eye poked out just the same as it always had without its mask. "Shit!"

That afternoon Flay took notice to Roxis' predicament. "Why is your eye blue?" Simple enough.  
Roxis' response was this: _KA-THUNK!_ He slammed his text book onto Flay's fingers. "Don't ask stupid questions, Flay!" Just as Roxis thought Flay didn't even flinch, nor was he deterred.

"Aw come on Roxi-boy!" Roxis despised that nickname.

"Flay, I suggest you mind your own business." Roxis wanted to say something about yesterday's incident and the little ghost girl, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Self pride and all. "Leave me alone!" He made his way past Flay and wandered off toward the resource center. He could get alone time their.

----  
**A/N: so yes that is this chapter. When will little miss spirit show back up? Will Roxis get any courage to tell? I'm not telling yet! you'll have to read on!**


	4. An accidental run in

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm sooooooooooo sorry you guys, I've been working on a novel lately as well as my lazyness has started to set in. I'm really sorry I've been gone so long, so without further a due: Let me live Chapter 4! An accidental run in Rated M for violence, language, and just plain creepy shit!**

--------

Roxis grunted as he left the workshop. Flay tended to piss him off rather easily, but today was just not a good day to mess with him. He stormed off in a huff to the resource center; he'd much rather read then be bombarded with questions from his classmates.

He entered the library and went down to enter the depths. There had to be something worth reading down there. Normally he wouldn't dare go there, but he felt like kicking the ass of a couple of monsters while he was at it. He wandered through the depths, beat up a few puni, and eventually found his way to a book shelf.

He glanced across the shelf. Books such as TTYL, Another One of those Horrible Books where the Mother Dies, and the books form the Clique series appeared.

_'Great,_' he thought to himself. '_The first real shelf and it's a girly one.'_ He sighed and picked up one of the books; at least one of them had to be decent.

As he looked over one of the books the room began to grow cold. His glasses fogged over and he shivered, fearing it was her again.

_'Oh god no!' _His pupils dilated, eyes widening, his shaking became more from fear than the cold. He gripped the book tightly and swallowed hard. A hand grabbed his shoulder, the nails digging into the fabric, his very flesh. He closed his eyes tightly and swung around, throwing his book at the perpetrator.

"Ow!" Pamela pouted. Roxis opened his eyes. He realized it wasn't the girl who wanted to kill him. Only Pamela.

"D-don't sneak up on me like that!" He cried, looking at the girl. This only made Pamela more upset as she crossed her arms floating about a foot off the ground. "Besides, it's not like it would hurt, you're a ghost."

Pamela's eyes narrowed at the boy, "Oh sure, let's all throw books at Pamela shall we?" she growled. She pointed to the ground where a hardcover copy of TTYL sat. Roxis shrunk, realizing it hadn't phased through her and in turn, probably did hurt...a lot.

"I-I'm sorry, you just scared me," he whispered, rubbing the back of his head slightly. He didn't know it was her. If he hadn't had his incident the day before, he wouldn't of reacted in such a way. He heard Pamela sigh as he kept his eyes steadily on the ground.

"Well.....I suppose I can forgive you." She smiled as if the whole incident hadn't happened. Roxis looked up. He smiled ever so slightly but quickly caught himself and returned his face to it's typical scowl. Roxis excused himself and started walking off. He hesitated only a moment, he wanted to tell her, he wanted her help but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. He knew he'd just sound insane.

--

_'Something seems wrong...' _Pamela thought, watching Roxis leave. _'He just seems so...' _She couldn't think of the word she wanted. An injured puni came up behind Pamela.

"He hurt me!" it whimpered. Pamela bent down and picked it up. Roxis didn't hurt random monsters for no reason. Something was wrong. She could tell.

--------

**A/N. God, I'm soooooooo sorry if that sucked I've had terrible block lately and I'm pretty tired. Don't get your hopes up for the next chapter coming soon. I'll get around to it eventually!**


End file.
